


Escoria

by LunaIssabella



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Light Sadism, M/M, muerte no tan grafica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: (...) -GIR idiota se baño en mermelada -dice fingiéndose molesto-, pero eso no importa. Zim quiere enseñarte algo. (...)





	Escoria

**Escoria**

Zim aplasta sin contemplación la cabeza del asqueroso humano que había osado en tocar a su Dib con la intención de hacerle daño, sólo él puede hacerle daño al apestoso humano y en esos instantes de su estancia en la tierra en lo último que piensa es en lastimar al joven que se había abierto camino a su squeedly spooch de forma tan violenta que a veces siente que va a reventar desde dentro por culpa de Dib. Pero ese no es momento para pensar en el extraño humano, todavía tiene escoria que destruir por su osadía.

—Zim cree que les advirtió que no molesten a Dib-cosa —el alíen se acerca a los otros niños que se alejan lo más posible temblando aterrados.

Nunca le habían creído a Dib sobre Zim siendo un ente del espacio exterior pero oh, cómo se arrepienten de meterse con él por sus locas creencias. Uno pasa saliva tratando de envalentonarse.

—¿Y… y a ti que te importa qué… qué lo molestemos?

Zim observa a GIR que picotea alegremente los sesos del difunto pero al notar la mirada de su amo se endereza con seriedad para luego correr a buscar un arma que Zim había diseñado hacia no mucho. Su convivencia con Dib le había enseñado aún en contra de su orgullo a centrarse mejor en su misión y con ello volcar todo su ingenio en cosas más productivas a las que con gusto les saca provecho.

—Verán pedazos de escoria humana —el alienigena recibe el arma en sus manos y les apunta sonriendo con parsimonia—, Dib-cosa le pertenece a Zim y sólo Zim puede golpearlo y humillarlo.

Dispara el arma a uno de los niños que grita a la espera de algo espantoso pero por unos segundos no pasa nada haciéndole tranquilizarse casi al instante. Sin embargo poco a poco su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño inflándose como un globo, proceso que parece bastante doloroso pues se retuerce gritando por piedad antes de llegar a su capacidad máxima y estallar. Zim observa fríamente al que queda pensando en que haría con él; distraídamente escucha a GIR decir algo de tacos y cierras haciendo que una idea brille en su cabeza cosa que hace que una sonrisa malévola se deslice por sus labios.

* * *

—¿Eso es sangre? —la pregunta de Dib acompañada de su gesto inquisidor hace que Zim observe su ropa en busca de la evidencia de sus actos que afanosamente había tratado de eliminar.

Al no encontrar nada se gira y rueda los ojos viendo que GIR aún está sucio con la sustancia vital de los humanos.

—GIR idiota se baño en mermelada —dice fingiéndose molesto—, pero eso no importa. Zim quiere enseñarte algo.

La atención de Dib pronto pasa a lo que fuese que le va a enseñar el alíen pues luego de su tiempo de calidad juntos y no precisamente como amigos, lo que más le gusta de visitar la casa de Zim es que ahora este le permite curiosear en su laboratorio siempre y cuando no lleve una cámara consigo ni toque nada que pueda dañarlo sin ser la intención de Zim. El Irken por su parte lo guía al laboratorio seguro de que no encontrará ninguna prueba de lo que ha hecho; si bien no está avergonzado de sus actos y es parte de su naturaleza algo le dice que debe esperar un poco más antes de que Dib sepa de las cosa que les hace a la escoria que se atreve a lastimarlo.


End file.
